The New York University Cancer Center represents an interdisciplinary and interdepartmental program designed to coordinate and interrelate the various basic and clinical cancer research programs in the Institutions, to develop resources in the appropriate laboratories and clinics, to foster optimal and up-to-date education in oncology, and to implement multidiscplinary and therapeutic modalities. The objectives of the Cancer Center Core grant are to support this interdepartmental structure, to develop and maintain core units, constituted by instrumentation units, animal colony facilities, laboratory of oncopharmacology, coordinate tumor registry and an epi/stat unit, and to support the establishment of multiple oncology programs through the formation of a patient research unit and clinical investigation laboratories. Thus, in conjunction with individual grants and program grants, individual funds, and additional private sources of support, the Core grant is being used to support a strong coherent and broadly based oncological program.